Liquid crystal display (LCD) screens are widely used in electronic apparatuses and devices such as smart phones, notebook computers, desktop monitors and televisions due to having the features of high-quality image, small size and light weight; so that LCD screens have replaced the traditional cathode ray tube displays and became one of the mainstreams of display screen.
In the current LCD screen, a gate drive is directly manufactured, through multi-phase gate driver on array technology, in a peripheral area of the display panel formed by an array substrate; wherein the gate drive is used for driving a high-resolution display panel.
However, with the increasing resolution of display panel, the number of control signals required to be provided from a timing controller to the gate driver also increases; and consequentially the number of conductive lines arranged in the peripheral area of the display panel and for transmitting the control signals also increases. Thus, the display panel accordingly has a border with increasing width.